dragonballaffanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tambourine
| JapName=タンバリン| RomName=Tanbarin| AniName=Tambourine| MangaName=Tambourine| AltName=Goku's first defeater| FirstApp=Dragon Ball chapter #135 Dragonball episode 102| Race=Mutant Namekian| FamConnect= Cymbal (Brother) Drum (Brother) Kami (Uncle/Father's Good Counterpart) Katas (Grandfather) King Piccolo (Father) Piano (Brother) Piccolo Jr. (Brother/Father's reincarnation)}} Tambourine is King Piccolo's second son, a humanoid gargoyle-like Namekian, though he most likely was unaware he was an alien. Another offspring who looks exactly like Tambourine with different colored clothes and lighter skin was seen earlier in Master Roshi's flashback depicting him terrorizing various humans alongside other offspring, though there's no logical way this could have been Tambourine. His orders were to hunt down and assassinate all contenders who participated in the World Martial Arts Tournament from the most recent dating back to the past ten and a few years so that King Piccolo's hostile takeover is a smooth one. He was also ordered to pickup up any Dragon Balls he sees along the way if he happened to come across any. Tambourine kills Krillin by chance, along with some of the other participants of the past tournaments; including Nam, Man-Wolf, King Chapa, Panpoot, Bacterian and Giran. Tambourine also savagely beat up Goku, who was furious at him for murdering Krillin. Tambourine also destroyed the Flying Nimbus cloud using the mouth beam technique, until Goku got a new one from Korin later in the series. Tambourine was vaporised to bits by Goku's Kamehameha. He also made a cameo in Dragon Ball GT as one of the villains who escaped from Hell in Super 17 Saga. Later on he was sent back like all the other villains, though it's not revealed if he ever learned of his origins while in Hell. Piccolo Jr. later joins his brothers in Hell in order to help Goku get back to Earth to fight Super 17, though later on at the end of the series Goku tells him he will get out someday. Out of all of King Piccolo's sons, Tambourine is one of the few to come close to resembling a normal Namekian (with the shape of his body and head, as well as his pointy ears, making it easier to compare to a normal Namekian), though like most of King Piccolo's sons, his outfit is far different than what most Namekians are shown to wear. Techniques *''One-Hundred Arms'' - After mocking King Chapa's eight arm technique, he uses this more advanced version. *''Wah-Tah Kick'' - He leaps and does a stereotypical kung fu movie pose kick. Used on Panputt. *''Shocker Flatline'' - Tambourine channels electricity through his palm into his opponent. Used on Bacterian. *''Sidearm Flamer'' - His hand glows orange like fire for a second and he the impales his opponent from the side with it. Used on Giran. *''Tommy Gun Tsuki'' - Similar to Tien's Machine Gun Tsuki, except with kicks. *''Lick Twister'' - Tambourine wraps the opponent in his tongue and then does a high speed spin. Trivia *Tambourine's name is a pun of the Musical instrument, the Tambourine. *In Budokai Tenkaichi 3 there is a what if where Tambourine survives Goku's Kamehameha. This is unlocked by pressing the transformation button once in strory mode when Goku fights King Piccolo but not the second time. If this happens then Tambourine appears but Goku is too tired to beat him. Chi-Chi then appears and finishes Tambourine off. Voice Actors * Japanese Dub: Ryusei Nakao * FUNimation Dub: Dameon Clarke Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Namekians From Dragon Ball Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Extraterrestrials